Rachel T. McKenzie
Numbuh 362 (Rachel T. McKenzie) is the Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door Organization, and one of the major recurring and supporting characters in the show. Numbuh 362 had no really important appearances until after the end of Season 2 where she took the position of Supreme Leader of the KND after Numbuh 274 "betrayed" the KND. She is voiced by Rachael MacFarlane. It can be inferred that she knew about Numbuh 274's double-crossing from the start, as she never makes an appearance in episodes where Chad is featured as an antagonist, except in Operation: T.R.E.A.T.Y.. Also, her position in the KND makes it highly likely that she knows about the undercover teenagers. Fanfiction Gamewizard2008's Universe In Gamewizard's universe, Rachel was one of many operatives that was upset over Numbuh 1's leave for GKND in Operation: GALACSIA, however she was the most upset, due to having a crush on him. She thankfully got to meet up with him again after Zim kidnapped her, and let her go to GKND HQ. By the story' s end, Rachel and Nigel started to go out. During the Firstborn Prequels, the Evil King, Ganondorf has been seeking something from her. In Final Preparations, Rachel met her Negative counterpart, Lehcar EiznekCm. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, it is revealed that Rachel is the descendant of the legendary Hero of Time, Link, and was the current holder of the Triforce of Courage and the Master Sword, which was disguised beforehand as her Yield Staff. Rachel met the sword's spirit, Fi, and has developed a personal friendship with her since then. Rachel learns that, as Link's newest incarnation, she must defeat the Evil King, Ganondorf, with the help of her cousin, Mandy, and her evil Negative, Lehcar EiznekCm, who is also Ganondorf's daughter. Near the end of her story, when Ganondorf rises to power, Rachel begins to show strong doubt in herself as the new Hero. However, she regains her courage when all of her friends give her confidence, and in the end, Rachel, with the help of Mandy and Lehcar, vanquish Ganondorf once and for all. Nextgen Series In the Nextgen Series, Rachel is married to Nigel Uno. They have a daughter named Aurora, a son named Christopher, and another son named Cheren, who becomes the new Supreme Leader. Rachel works as a psychiatrist, and is also the principal of Gallagher Elementary. Major Battles *Rachel, Nigel, and Zim vs. Red and Purple. *Rachel vs. Mandy. *Rachel and Violet vs. Lehcar and Scarlet. *Rachel and Sector W vs. Earth Scorpion. *Rachel and Sector W vs. Ghirahim (phase 1). *Rachel and Epona vs. King Bulblin and Lord Bullbo. *Rachel, Nigel, Angie, and Eva vs. Groudon. *Rachel, Nigel, Jagar, Dimentia, Sonic, and Blaze vs. Molgera. *Rachel and Sonic vs. Rayquaza. *Nigel, Rachel, and Sonya vs. Nolan, Danika, and April. *Rachel vs. Ghirahim (phase 2). *Rachel vs. Lehcar EiznekCm (Firstborn). *Rachel vs. Ghirahim (Final Phase). *Rachel vs. Ganondorf Dragmire (first time). *Rachel vs. Possessed Mandy. *Rachel, Mandy, and Lehcar vs. Demise/Satandorf. *Rachel, Mandy, Lehcar, and others vs. Arceus. Appearance Numbuh 362 is a straight, blonde-haired girl with her bangs in front of her stern face and her brown eyes. In her first appearance, she wore a black and purple ninja-like outfit with a mask that covered the lower half of her face. She always wears a colander as her helmet with a two blue sabers on it and an orange plate in the center with "362" on it. In Operation: H.O.L.I.D.A.Y., Rachel was seen wearing a green tank-top with a yellow skirt with orange flowers, white and green sandals, and with a orange flower in her hair. In Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S. through Operation: H.O.T.S.T.U.F.F., she wore a turquoise shirt and pants with a orange belt and blue boots. As seen in a flashback in Operation: M.A.U.R.I.C.E., she wore a long purplish-brownish shirt and pants with no helmet as a child. In Operation: Z.E.R.O. and onwards, her uniform is an aqua-colored jumpsuit, an orange sweatshirt with purple stripes, and gray and brown sandals. Her 2x4 weapon of choice is a Yield sign with a boxing glove attached to the end of it, which she use as a sword. Under her sweatshirt, she wears a samurai-like outfit, covering her body with armor. Nextgen Series Rachel is a tall, slim woman in the Nextgen Series. She wears a light-blue bellybutton T-shirt and dark-blue jean shorts. She has her blond hair in a small ponytail, and wears blue flip-flops. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Operatives Category:Leaders Category:Uno Family